


Another one

by Garance



Series: Spanking prompt [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking, after more than a month : monaco failed me again, anyway niko looked good and that's enough for me (make him sleep.), kinda disappointed but idgaf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Plus d'un mois sans match humiliant et nous voilà de retour.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: Spanking prompt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Another one

Another one 

Wissam n’aime pas ce qu’il fait. La peau en-dessous de lui est couverte de marques, bleu, violet, rouge, noir. Tout s’allie pour le rendre malade. Il déteste être celui qui fait ça, mais il ne veut pas laisser l’un des jeunes voir ça. Il a du mal à rester lucide quand c’est leur première défaite depuis Lyon, tellement de chemin parcouru pour s’écrouler une nouvelle fois comme des idiots. Ils auraient tout dû mieux faire, l’attaque, la défense, tout. Il a un poids sur l’estomac alors qu’il continue de frapper la peau déjà tant meurtrie par le passé. Putain il ne devrait pas faire ça, pas comme ça, ce n’est pas à lui de faire ce genre de choses… 

Wissam ne sait pas comment Niko fait pour supporter tout ça en sachant que c’est lui qui le fait, il aurait pu demander à n’importe qui dans le club, le staff, mais non, c’est lui. Putain il ne veut pas voir ça. Chaque coup supplémentaire lui donne envie de vomir, même si Niko lui gémit de continuer, même si ses bras tremblants continuent de le persuader que tout va bien et qu’il peut tenir plus longtemps. C’est stupide et immoral et juste tellement idiot que ses mains décident d’arrêter tout ça par elles-mêmes quand il entend à peine la respiration de Niko. Non non non, il est censé jouer, il ne fait pas de punition pour un match perdu.

‘’ _ Wissam… _ ’’

‘’Je ne ferai plus ça, non, je ne peux pas continuer quand je sais que je vous blesse. Ne me demandez plus jamais de faire ça… Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on gère une défaite, je n’ai pas à vous punir juste parce que ça n’a pas marché.’’

‘’ _ S’il te plaît, j’en ai besoin… _ ’’

‘’Non. Il faut parler, pas faire ce genre de conneries, nous valons tous les deux mieux que ça.’’ Wissam ne sait pas si ce qu’il fait est bien, mais il ne veut plus le refaire avant un moment, sa main passant dans les cheveux trempés de sueur de Niko ne fait que l’inquiéter un peu plus. Il peut sentir toute sa fatigue, il est sûr que la nuit ne va pas être facile avec toutes les réminiscences du match, mais il ne l’abandonne pas. Pas tout de suite.

Fin


End file.
